starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Pistola blaster pesada do Han
*Nova RepúblicaStar Wars Battlefront II **Forças armadas da Nova República *Empresa de transporte de Han Solo *Resistência }} A pistola blaster pesada do Han era a pistola blaster pesada modificada pertencente a Tobias Beckett e depois dada ao futuro General da Aliança Rebelde e contrabandista Han Solo. A pistola blaster pesada era um modelo DL-44 fabricado pelas Indústrias BlasTech, e, apesar de novos modelos irem e virem, Solo preferia apenas sua própria DL-44 modificada como seu bem-querer. Solo carregou a arma consigo desde antes da Guerra Civil Galáctica entre a Aliança Rebelde e o Império Galáctico, e a tinha ao seu lado na hora de sua morte na Base Starkiller mais de 30 anos depois. Descrição A pistola blaster pesada de Han Solo era uma versão modificada do modelo DL-44 padrão das Indústrias BlasTech. Como todas as DL-44, o blaster de Solo oferecia poder de fogo acima da média sem comprometer a precisão, o que era um dos motivos da arma ter sido tão ideal para o contrabandista. Era também facilmente modificável, o que permitiu a Solo fazer inúmeras modificações, incluindo, num ponto, remover a mira sensível a movimento do blaster. Solo fez isto para que a pistola blaster pudesse ser sacada mais rápido de seu coldre e melhorar seu tempo de reação, mas também porque ele era confiante em sua própria mira. Mesmo em sua vida posterior, e conforme envelhecia, Solo continuava a sacar rápido.Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary O capacitor da DL-44 era capaz de carregar um disparo laser com o dobro da potência sem superaquecer. A pistola blaster pesada ainda retinha uma unidade de resfriamento debaixo do barril de fogo, já que DL-44s eram propensas a superaquecer caso contrário.Star Wars Battlefront A DL-44 era renomada pela galáxia como uma das pistolas blaster mais poderosas, já que seus disparos laser eram poderosos o suficiente para perfurar a armadura de stormtroopers Imperiais. O blaster pesado de Solo também tinha um aperto firme que emitia um pulso de baixa potência avisando quando a arma estivesse com pouca energia. A célula de energia da arma se localizava perto de seu gatilho, e tinha um macroscópio destacável acima de seu barril de fogo. O cabo da arma era da cor marrom, enquanto o resto de seu corpo e barril de fogo eram preto e prata. História Origem Han Solo, um humano masculino, ficou órfão numa idade jovem e depois se tornou um ladrão de ruas. Suas aventuras pessoais eventualmente o levaram a se alistar no Império (mesmo que isso não fosse sua primeira escolha) na esperança de se tornar um piloto, mas acabou sendo chutado da Academia de Voo Imperial, o que arruinou seus planos e o tornou um soldado de infantaria. Durante a campanha Mimban, o Cadete Solo se deparou com Tobias Beckett, um contrabandista veterano com quem Han viu uma oportunidade de deixar o Império e se tornar um contrabandista e se adaptar a uma vida desonesta. Imediatamente após desertar, Tobias concordou em levar Han como parceiro em sua tripulação; depois disso Tobias deu ao desarmado Han uma pistola blaster pesada DL-44 fabricada pelas Indústrias BlasTech. Notavelmente, a DL-44 que ele daria a Han estava originalmente numa configuração de rifle quando fora roubada do entreposto Imperial em Mimban; Tobias pessoalmente removeu todas as anexações de rifle incluindo o cilindro longo e a coronha, tornando-a apropriada para situações onde é preciso fogo rápido que os contrabandistas tendem a ficar. Ela viria a se tornar a arma favorita e mais confiada de Han. Durante suas viagens, Solo veio a acreditar que ele sempre deveria ter sua pistola blaster a seu lado em qualquer situação. Arma do contrabandista Os negócios entortaram para Solo após ele ser forçado a despejar carga ilegal pertencente a Jabba o Hutt, um notório gângster, quando o Império Galáctico abordou sua espaçonave, a Millennium Falcon. Isto colocou o contrabandista em dívida com o chefão do crime, com uma recompensa de 224.190''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' sendo colocada por sua cabeça. Quando um Rodiano caçador de recompensas chamado Greedo tentou coletar a recompensa por Solo na Cantina de Chalmun em Tatooine, Solo usou sua DL-44 para matar o Rodiano antes que Greedo pudesse disparar. Pouco depois, Solo concordou em dar transporte para Alderaan ao Mestre Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi e esconder ele e seu companheiro Luke Skywalker, que estavam numa missão secreta, por um pagamento de 17.000. Solo usou seu blaster em sua fuga de Tatooine e, relutantemente, acabou ajudando no resgate da Princesa Leia Organa da estação de batalha Estrela da Morte, onde ele usou sua pistola blaster pesada para roubar a armadura de insuspeitos stormtroopers Imperiais. Ele temporariamente guardou sua confiada DL-44 enquanto se disfarçava de soldado Stormtrooper, usando o rifle blaster E-11 padrão pelo resto da fuga. Arma da Aliança Seguindo a Batalha de Yavin, na qual Solo ajudou na destruição da superarma Estrela da Morte, Solo se tornou um herói e membro respeitado da Aliança Rebelde. Em 3 DBY,Star Wars: Galactic Atlas enquanto patrulhava o frígido planeta Hoth, o lugar da Base Echo da Aliança, Solo e seu amigo da vida toda Chewbacca encontraram um dróide sonda Imperial.[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] Na tentativa de impedir o dróide sonda de escapar a localização da base Rebelde, Solo usou sua DL-44 pra atirar no dróide, mas ele se autodestruiu antes que seu blaster pudesse fazer qualquer dano. Isto alertou o Império da localização da Aliança, forçando a Base Echo a evacuar o planeta. A Millennium Falcon escapou durante a subsequente Batalha de Hoth, mas seu hiperpropulsor estava avariado, forçando Solo a encontrar refúgio dos perseguidores caças TIE e Destróieres Estelares Imperiais num campo de asteroides. Solo escondeu o cargueiro leve dentro de uma caverna num asteroide, onde ele usou sua pistola blaster pesada para tirar mynocks do casco da Falcon. Ele então percebeu que a Falcon estava na verdade dentro da boca de uma lesma espacial gigante depois da criatura balançar com os disparos laser de sua DL-44. Imediatamente depois, Solo e a Falcon escaparam do campo de asteroides e de seus perseguidores Imperiais, mas o caçador de recompensas Boba Fett conseguiu sorrateiramente perseguir o contrabandista. A perseguição de Fett deu ao Império a vantagem contra Solo e seus aliados Rebeldes, chegando antes do contrabandista no planeta Bespin, onde Solo pretendia reparar a Falcon. Uma cilada foi montada, e quando o Lorde Sith e executor Imperial Darth Vader chegou no planeta, ele coagiu Lando Calrissian, amigo de Solo, para cooperar contra ele. O contrabandista, em vão, tentou disparar contra o lorde sombrio na Cidade das Nuvens usando sua pistola blaster pesada, mas Vader refletiu os disparos telecineticamente sem esforço com a Força. Vader, usando seus poderes da Força, em seguida tomou a DL-44 de Solo de suas mãos. Pouco depois, Han Solo foi congelado em carbonita e levado por Fett para coletar a recompensa posta por Jabba o Hutt. O blaster confiado de Solo acabou nas mãos de seus aliados Rebeldes seguindo sua fuga da Cidade das Nuvens. Em 4 DBY, Luke Skywalker, agora um Jedi, junto a Leia Organa, Chewbacca, e Lando Calrissian, resgataram com sucesso Solo do Palácio de Jabba, apagando efetivamente a dívida de Solo com o lorde do crime quando o Hutt foi morto. Solo, promovido ao ranque de General da Aliança Rebelde, se voluntariou à missão da Aliança à lua de Endor, onde eles procuravam desativar o gerador de escudo da segunda Estrela da Morte do Império. Solo reobteve a DL-44 antes da missão, mas ela foi mais uma vez tomada dele quando os Ewoks da Vila da Árvore Brilhante capturaram Solo e seus companheiros na superfície da lua. Após o grupo fazer amizade com a espécie primitiva, Solo teve sua arma devolvida a ele e posteriormente se reagrupou com as Forças Especiais da Aliança para continuar sua missão. Durante a Batalha de Endor que se seguiu, Solo usou sua pistola blaster pesada contra forças Imperiais opositoras nos esforços da Aliança de se infiltrar na casamata do escudo defletor da Estrela da Morte. Quando a Aliança emergiu vitoriosa, Solo reuniu as forças Imperiais derrotadas a mão armada usando sua DL-44 e depois destruiu a casamata usando cargas explosivas. Após a destruição da Estrela da Morte, Solo reuniu-se com seus companheiros e celebrou a derrota do Império e, portanto, o fim dos tempos sombrios. Aposentadoria conturbada Após o fim da Guerra Civil Galáctica, Han Solo e Leia Organa se casaram e tiveram um filho chamado Ben. Solo se aposentou e se tornou piloto de corrida por um tempo, abandonando sua antiga carreira de contrabandista completamente. Contudo, o filho de Solo foi corrompido pelo lado sombrio da Força e massacrou a nova geração de Jedi que Luke Skywalker treinava junto a Ben. Isto fez Skywalker ir a um autoimposto exílio, se sentindo responsável pelo massacre, e Solo voltar ao contrabandismo com seu parceiro de longa data, Chewbacca. Quando a Millennium Falcon foi eventualmente roubada de Solo por Gannis Ducain após seu retorno ao contrabandismo, Solo se tornou o piloto do cargueiro pesado Eravana. Junto a sua adorada DL-44, Solo começou a carregar uma pistola blaster NN-14 LPA como outra arma pessoal. Apesar de novos modelos terem sido disponibilizados, Solo preferiu não substituir sua DL-44, preferindo muito mais o seu design. Conflitos finais e destruição 30 anos após a Batalha de Endor, um conflito começou entre a Primeira Ordem, que ascendeu dos ideais do Império, e a Resistência, um esforço liderado por Leia Organa para contrapor a Primeira Ordem. Solo preferiu ficar fora das crescentes tensões políticas entre a Nova República e a Primeira Ordem, preferindo ficar com sua carreira de contrabando. No entanto, quando a sucateira Rey e o desertor da Primeira Ordem Finn conseguiram a ''Millennium Falcon roubada durante sua fuga de Jakku, a Eravana de Solo capturou a Falcon e inadvertidamente tornou-se envolvida no conflito da Resistência. Enquanto inspecionava a Falcon com sua DL-44 em mãos, Solo encontrou Rey e Finn, junto ao dróide astromecânico da Resistência BB-8, clandestinos no cargueiro. Após perceber que Rey e Finn não era uma ameaça, e descobrir que BB-8 carregava um mapa que levava à localização escondida de Luke Skywalker, Solo se viu forçado a ajudar os dois quando a Gangue da Morte Guaviana e o Kanjiklub abordaram a Eravana. As duas gangues buscavam forçar Solo a devolver seu investimento de 50.000 cada da operação de contrabando de rathtar de Solo, mas tentaram apreender Finn, Rey e BB-8 quando perceberam que a unidade BB era a mesma que a Primeira Ordem caçava. Solo não usou sua DL-44 durante sua fuga do cargueiro pesado, apenas usando a balestra de Chewbacca—pela primeira vez—quando o Wookiee foi ferido. A fuga à bordo da Millennium Falcon levou Solo e o grupo para Takodana, onde Solo buscava fazer a pirata Maz Kanata ajudar Rey e Finn a devolver BB-8 à Resistência. Lá, ele deu a Rey sua arma secundária, a pistola blaster NN-14. Kanata se recusou a se submeter à tarefa de ajudar o par, contudo, e disse a Solo que ele esteve evitando o conflito por tempo demais. Pouco depois, a Primeira Ordem localizou o grupo em Takodana e fez um assalto no Castelo de Maz Kanata, forçando Solo a usar sua pistola blaster DL-44 contra os atacantes stormtroopers da Primeira Ordem. Solo, usando suas habilidades, abateu numerosos stormtroopers durante a batalha. Contudo, tendo se impressionado com a balestra de Chewbacca anteriormente, Solo tomou emprestada a arma do Wookiee de novo durante a escaramuça. O blaster de Solo foi temporariamente tomado pelos stormtroopers após eles terem aparentemente vencido a batalha, antes do Corpo de Caças Estelares da Resistência sobrepujarem as legiões da Primeira Ordem e permitirem que Solo recuperasse seu blaster pesado. Solo usou sua pistola blaster pela última vez na Base Starkiller da Primeira Ordem, uma superarma alojada num planeta gelado que tornava a Estrela da Morte do Império uma anã. Solo, experiente, acreditava que a superarma pudesse ser destruída e se voluntariou para ajudar Finn a derrubar o escudo defletor da Starkiller, como também a resgatar Rey, que tinha sido sequestrada em Takodana. Após passar a Falcon pelos escudos da Base Starkiller à velocidade da luz, Solo, Finn e Chewbacca se infiltraram na base e abriram caminho por numerosos stormtroopers. Solo usou sua DL-44 extensivamente na ocasião, até o momento em que o trio localizou Rey e fez seu caminho de volta pra Falcon. Contudo, como a Resistência sofria numerosas perdas na batalha acima, Solo percebeu que ele não poderia sair até que o oscilador termal da Base Starkiller fosse severamente danificado. Após mais uma vez se infiltrar na Base Starkiller, Solo usou sua pistola blaster pesada para fazer caminho até o oscilador termal da superarma. Uma vez lá, Solo e Chewbacca plantaram cargas explosivas pela estrutura do oscilador, as quais eram controladas por um detonador remoto, e planejavam escapar. Contudo, o filho de Solo, que tomou o nome de Kylo Ren, estava por perto em busca de Solo e seus companheiros, buscando apreendê-los. Quando Solo viu Ren por perto, ele guardou sua arma e se aproximou de seu filho, buscando cumprir a promessa, que fez a Organa quando ele estava na base da Resistência de D'Qar, de trazer seu filho pra casa. Contudo, Ren, buscando se entregar totalmente ao lado sombrio e ao Supremo Líder da Primeira Ordem, Snoke, assassinou seu pai ao cravá-lo com seu sabre de luz. Solo morreu e caiu nas profundezas da Base Starkiller com sua DL-44 junto. Quando a Resistência eventualmente conseguiu destruir a Base Starkiller, o planeta colapsou em si mesmo e se tornou uma estrela, destruindo tudo que tinha ficado na superarma, incluindo tanto os restos de Han Solo e sua confiada pistola blaster pesada. Nos bastidores Quando criava originalmente os blaster e e armas de Star Wars, o criador George Lucas não queria usar os conceitos convencionais de armas de raio usados em muitos filmes de ficção científica da época. Lucas em vez disso projetou blasters baseados em armas do mundo real, incluindo muitas da Segunda Guerra Mundial. A DL-44 de Han foi construindo canibalizando várias armas, incluindo uma pistola Mauser antiga e um barril modificado de uma metralhadora MG 81, e detalhada com numerosos bits aleatórios chamados "greeblies" para dar ao blaster uma estética única. Roger Christian foi um dos primeiros membros da equipe a ajudar Lucas a criar as armas de Star Wars, como a pistola blaster pesada de Han. A pistola blaster pesada de Han apareceu pela primeira vez no filme de 1977 Star Wars, [[Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança|''Star Wars'' Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança]]. Ela subsequentemente apareceu com Han Solo em cada uma de suas aparições em filmes de Star Wars, [[Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca|''Star Wars'' Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca]], [[Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi|''Star Wars'' Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi]], e [[Star Wars Episódio VII: O Despertar da Força|''Star Wars'' Episódio VII: O Despertar da Força]]. Desde a era do cânon da Lucasfilm Story Group começar em 2014, o blaster também apareceu em numerosas publicações que incluem Han Solo em livros de quadrinhos da Marvel Comics. Ela também apareceu nas romantizações dos filmes de Star Wars em que aparece, que incluem A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy, The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?, Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!, ''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'', e a Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel. Outro romance, Smuggler's Run: A Han Solo & Chewbacca Adventure da série Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens. A arma também é destaque no vídeo-game de 2015 Star Wars Battlefront da EA DICE, na qual Han Solo é um herói jogável. Em Battlefront, o blaster pesado destaca habilidades especiais chamadas "Fogo Rápido" e "Tiro de Sorte" que permitem que o jogador participe tanto de combates de longo e curto alcance ao usar o personagem de Solo. Os livros de referência Ultimate Star Wars, Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, e Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary destacam informações detalhadas de Han Solo e sua pistola blaster pesada. Ultimate Star Wars identifica a arma como "pistola blaster DL-44 modificada de Han Solo", enquanto The Visual Dictionary, a fonte mais recente a ser lançada, a identifica como "pistola blaster pesada do Han". "Han shot first" A expressão "Han shot first" se refere à cena na Cantina de Mos Eisley entre Han Solo e Greedo em Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança, na qual ambos personagens atiram um no outro com seus blasters, mas Greedo erra e é morto por Solo. Este é um assunto frequentemente discutido entre fãs de Star Wars a respeito de quem realmente atirou primeiro, Solo ou Greedo. As discussões surgiram após o lançamento da Edição Especial da Trilogia Star Wars, na qual numerosas modificações foram feitas por George Lucas à trilogia original de filmes, incluindo a cena da cantina. No lançamento original do filme, Solo preventivamente disparou com sua DL-44 e matou Greedo antes que o Rodiano, que mantinha Solo sob sua mira, pudesse disparar sua arma. Lucas afirmou que as mudanças foram feitas para que Solo não parecesse um "assassino a sangue-frio" e clareasse a confusão sobre quem atirou primeiro. Quando questionado sobre o assunto, Harrison Ford, que interpretou Han Solo nos filmes Star Wars, afirmou: "Não sei e não me importo". Aparições * *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte I'' *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' *''Smuggler's Run'' animated comic *''Princesa Leia, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Ataca, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Ataca, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Parte II'' *''Doutora Aphra 7: The Screaming Citadel, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 32: The Screaming Citadel, Parte IV'' *''Doutora Aphra 8: The Screaming Citadel, Parte V'' *''Star Wars Annual 3'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars 42: The Ashes of Jedha, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 46: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Han Solo, Parte I'' *''Han Solo, Parte II'' *''Han Solo, Parte IV'' *''Han Solo, Parte V'' * *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization * *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization * *''Império Despedaçado, Parte I'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte III'' *''Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte II'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte V'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte VI'' *''Han & Chewie Return!'' * }} Fontes *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' * * * Notas e referências Categoria:Armas pessoais Categoria:Pistolas blaster pesadas